Louis
Personality Louis is can be immature at times, and this does get him in trouble. He likes to be adventurous, and is very curious. He likes to take leadership, and doesn't like being told what to do. He is very loyal, and is caring and loving towards his friends. He can be genuine at times, but he likes to goof off. He likes to look his best, and loves to go shopping for new cloths. He is very insecure about himself. He also can give amazing advice to people that need it from him. What people find so amazing about him is that he can be the Louis you need him to be. If you are upset he is the Louis that cheers you up, if you are goofy he will be goofy too, and if you need him to be brave he will step up and be brave. His favorite food is carrots, and his favorite color is red. Louis is bisexual. History Artemis' sacred plant is the Amaranth Flower. She loved the beauty of the flower and planted them everywhere she could, each one sprouting a new flower nymph. Artemis wanted her cabin in camp to also have one of the flowers, so she planted one right in front of the cabin. Artemis expected an nymph to come from it, but it turns out a spirit came from the flower. Artemis has been known to hate men, so she was not very happy with this spirit that had just sprouted from her flower, but she left the issue alone. The flower spirit had no name, so another camper named him Louis. After many years, Artemis coped with the idea of the spirit, and so did the Hunters, and both the goddess and the hunters developed friendships with him. He has lived at camp his whole life and has never left the place, and does not plan on leaving. Powers Defensive #They the ability to create a massive wall of flowers, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. #They can turn inanimate objects into a flowers for a short time, this can be used for a multitude of purposes. The larger the object the more draining it is, they have the most power over the type of flower that their life force is connected to Offensive #They have the ability to shoot multiple thorns out from their hands which can inflict pain on their opponents and distract them. Passive #They have the innate ability to talk flowers to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death, they have the most power over the type of flower that their life force is connected to #They Can create flowers from nothing, the larger the flower the more drain on the user, they have the strongest control over the type of flower that their life force is connected to #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #Their life force is attached to a flower, the further they go from it, the weaker they get, eventually if they go too far they'll die, in some cases, depending on the size of their life source, it can be potted for transport to a new location #Depending on the type of flower their life force is attached to, they retain minor characteristics of the flower. Supplementary #They have the ability to transform people into large flowers of their choosing; this effect does not last long, they have the most power over the type of flower that their life force is connected to #They have the ability to turn into the flower that their life force is attached to Traits #They are excellent gardeners. #They are generally happier in the spring and summer months, and more solemn/melancholy in the fall and winter months. #They usually smell of whatever flower they are attached to Gallery Tumblr static hjgvfcgdxgh.jpg Tumblr mjtg7lpC581qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr miwj0xYgK61qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdq4i7T15c1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdnwyfAVyy1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdnw8dgqeg1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mddzybCJWk1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mcz8yr6njB1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mblpc4K6vJ1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mblox8MiJN1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr ma7yhrPyOi1qluteao1 500.png Tumblr m98ktkitkf1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m72walYTIr1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m72w8trkjS1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m59rpsKOGk1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m7l3eqqSfk1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m7e90zSxF01qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m6m9emUXuz1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m1int9apFr1qluteao1 1280.jpg Tumblr luonb2mm7u1qluteao1 1280.jpg Amaranthus_tricolor0.jpg|Louis' Flower ARC3101-s.jpg|Louis' Bow Relationships Category:Male Category:Bisexual Category:Spirit Category:Flower Spirit Category:Singe Category:Dibbed Category:Immortals